


Touring the Office

by trollopfop (storyinmypocket)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmypocket/pseuds/trollopfop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suzie wants Jack to stop the metaphorical foreplay and show her the Hub, and Jack wouldn't mind if the foreplay was less of a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touring the Office

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, it's not letting me delete this note. But you _can_ comment now that voting's over. Yes.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, grinning at Suzie in a way she imagined was supposed to be charming.

"Ready? I've been _waiting_ for this."

"You know, in a slightly different context—" Jack started to say.

Suzie cut him off. "You've offered me the job, so will you shut up and show me your bloody secret base?"

Jack laughed, leading her through the Tourist Information Centre into the corridors beyond. "I'm starting to think you don't like me much, Suzie Costello."

"I don't have to like you to work with you," Suzie pointed out. "Though it helps if I can tolerate you, I suppose. It's really just the two of us?"

"Yep," Jack said. "Consider yourself the Peel to my Steed." The fact that he could make that sound like innuendo wasn't a point in his favour, Suzie thought.

"...Is this going to be my job? Putting up with pop culture as sexual harassment? Because if it is— _Oh._" Suzie's eyes went wide as she took in the Hub proper, and the gadgets inside. It was an engineer's wet dream, she thought.

"All right," she heard herself say. "Just don't expect me to wear the leather catsuit."


End file.
